In the course of a telephonic or text-based conversation, a first user may wish to direct a second user's attention to a resource-of-interest, such as an identified website. To perform this task, the first user may explain to the second user how he or she may access the resource-of-interest, e.g., by verbalizing the spelling of the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the resource-of-interest. Once the second user accesses the resource-of-interest, the first user may then attempt to direct the second user's attention to a particular portion of the resource-of-interest. The first user may accomplish this goal in any ad hoc manner, such as by verbally guiding the user to a particular part of the resource-of-interest. The above-described approach, however, is time-consuming, prone to error, and cumbersome.